


Proposal

by juliathephantom (knitsessed)



Series: Unrelated JATP One-shots [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Luke proposing in front of 20000 people, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, go big or go home, just a quick little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitsessed/pseuds/juliathephantom
Summary: I was watching flash mob marriage proposals on youtube and thought that Luke would never do that because he isn't a dancer, but then I thought that he would absolutely propose with a song, so... here we are.Inspired by chapter 11 of we're too young to know things like love by Ephemeral_Joy.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Unrelated JATP One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're too young to know things like love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670370) by [Ephemeral_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Joy/pseuds/Ephemeral_Joy). 



This, Julie and the Phantoms’ biggest show yet, was in front of a sold-out arena. Madison Square Garden holds over 20,000 people and every seat was filled. The band had just finished singing Edge of Great when Luke starts talking.

“So, I need everyone to be super quiet for this next song. I wrote this one for Julie, my incredible girlfriend, and our lead singer, and you all are getting to witness the first time she hears it.” Luke sits down at Julie’s piano and begins playing. “ _ What would I do without your smart mouth?/ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out/ You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down/ What's going on in that beautiful mind/ I'm on your magical mystery ride/ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.” _

Julie is already crying and Luke hasn’t even reached the chorus. He’s happy to see the huge smile on her face, though. As he keeps singing, Reggie and Alex appear on either side of Julie. They hold her back as she tries to run to Luke. He finishes the song and the guys let go.

“Julie, I love you so much.” She launches herself into Luke’s arms. He holds her for a moment, kissing her softly, before directing her to sit on her piano bench. Alex walks up and hands Luke a small, black box. Julie gasps. “Jules, you’re my end and my beginning. I love you with all my heart and I want to start every day waking up next to you. Will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?”

The arena is dead silent. 20,000 people have never been so quiet as they wait in suspense for Julie’s answer. Her hand is covering her mouth but she nods violently. Luke grins, sliding the ring from the box onto her finger.

“Oh, Luke, it’s beautiful. This was perfect, thank you.” She kisses Luke once more and then grabs her microphone. “Wow, so I was not expecting that.” She begins. “However, sweet as that was, we have a show to finish. This is Stand Tall.”

  
  



End file.
